My Love
by undineV
Summary: DBSK. TVXQ. THSK. Jae Joong found a song written by Yunho and curiosity got the best of him. What is the song about? And who is it written for?


**My love**

"Jae Joong ah! I'm going out for awhile to get some stuff. The CD you asked for is on my writing table, try not to touch anything else okay?." Yunho calls out before slamming the door shut behind him.

"Okay." Jae Joong replies back from the direction of his room before climbing off his bed lazily and saunters into Yunho's room. He pushes the door that the other boy had left ajar only to find a sight of a rat hole presented to him. Jae Joong huffs angrily, kicking aside the dirty socks the other boy had apparently used to soak up the coke he had spilled last… god knows when.

"Yunhoyah! Why do you have keep your room so messy!" He mutters in annoyance as he picks up the CD's scattering all over the floor, arranging them into a neat stack then proceeds to lift a pile of clean unfolded clothes off the floor by the bed, to place the pile on top of the bed. As he lifts up the pile of clothing, a piece of slightly creased paper with the heading 'My Love" that falls out of the pile of garments catches his eyes. Placing the pile of the clothing on the bed, he picks up the paper and begins to read it curiously.

_My love? It's a song._ Jae Joong thinks, raising his eyebrow in surprise. _Yunho writes songs?_ Jae Joong chuckles in amusement. This, no doubt is his writing.

Folding the paper in half, he ponders for awhile debating with himself whether or not he should read it. For all he knows it could be something very personal to Yunho but curiosity got the best of him so he decided to read it anyway. Unfolding the paper quickly, he scans the same line again.

**My Love. **Jae Joong reads the title out loud testing the sound of it on his tongue. _Hmm..Sounds good._ Feeling satisfied with the sound of it, he continues reading.

**Ain't another woman that can take your spot my- -** Jae Joong rolls his eyes in irritation. Another typical cheesy love song written for god knows which girl.

**If I wrote you a symphony,**  
><strong>Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)<strong>

_That is so chessy!_ Jae Joong chuckles lightly. _I never knew he could be so cheesy._

**If I told you you were beautiful**  
><strong>Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)<strong>

His lips slowly curve into a smile._ He is so sweet… Yunho is so sweet…_ He thought before proceeding to read the next line. _Tell me I'm beautiful and you can definitely date me on the regular._

**Well, baby I've been around the world**  
><strong>But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you) <strong>

Jae Joong snorts wryly at this line._ If it's me he's talking about than that is probably true, but if it's the girl he's talking about than that probably because she is too dumb. _

**This ring here represents my heart**  
><strong>But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do") <strong>

Jae Joong's lower jaw immediately drops open. _Owh no! Don't tell me he is going to propose to her! No!_ Jae Joong continues scanning down the page hurriedly.

**[Chorus]**  
><strong>Yeah, because<strong>  
><strong>I can see us holding hands<strong>  
><strong>Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand<strong>  
><strong>I can see us on the countryside<strong>  
><strong>Sitting on the grass, laying side by side <strong>

_OH MY GOD!_ Jae Joong's eyes widen in surprise. _He is so romantic. If only this was written for me… _which turns into a scowl as he remembers who those sweet words were really written for.

**You could be my baby, let me make you my lady**  
><strong>You amaze me <strong>

Jae Joong scrunches his face distaste, jealousy rising from the pit of his stomach. _Who is this girl he wrote this for? You don't need her! I would gladly be your LADY. I do pass for one, don't i? _

**Ain't gotta do nothing crazy **

Jae Joong bites his bottom lips, naughty thoughts crossing his mind._ If it's me you want we can do anything crazy, anytime and anywhere you want. Then you will really be amaze… bet she is not as flexible as I am._ Jae Joong begins to giggle softly at the thought.

**See, all I want you to do is be my love**  
><strong>(So don't give away) My love<strong>  
><strong>(So don't give away) My love<strong>  
><strong>(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love<strong>  
><strong>(So don't give away) My love<strong>  
><strong>(So don't give away) My love<strong>  
><strong>(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love <strong>

_How about another man?_ Jae Joong sigh longingly._ How I wish._

**My love**  
><strong>My love <strong>

** Jae Joong**

The moment his eyes falls on the last word written on the paper, Jae Joong's heart starts to cartwheel and somersault in his chest and his eyes widen in surprise. That is his name clearly written on the paper; the first thought that crosses his mind is that the song was written for him, well, second actually because first is bye-bye bitch.

The door in the hall creaks open and Jae Joong immediately panics, knowing that Yunho has return from the mini-mart. He feels the urge to stash the paper back under the pile of clothing then run back to his room and to hide there. But chances are Yunho will see him and suspects that something is going on. He frantically scan around the room for a good hiding space and his eyes falls on the space under Yunho's study desk.

He will fit under the table perfectly but who is he kidding, crouching under the table with that pale skin of his and his jet black-hair, he'll look like a severely deformed ghost. He might just cause the younger boy a major heart attack or even worse, seizure. Plus, with Yunho's cleanliness status at the moment, he might crawl out from under the table coughing out a bucket full of hairballs. Which part of his body the hair might be originated from he dare not imagine. Upon hearing Yunho's footstep outside of the room, he freezes.

"Jae Joong ah, I'm back." Yunho calls out, pushing the door of his room ajar as he enters the room. Jae Joong doesn't move. His back remains turning to Yunho, legs are glued to the floor and his body has stopped complying with his brain signals.

"Jea Joong ah," Yunho calls out again. "I bought you some…" Yunho's sentence is cut short as Jae Joong suddenly turns around and lunges towards him catching his lips in a fierce passionate kiss. Yunho's eyes almost pop out in shock, his mind reeling trying to comprehend what is going on but the soft lips pressing against his rougher one and numbs his mind.

All he can feel at the moment is Jae Joong's luscious tender lips against his, licking and caressing his own, paralyzing him; the moisture of his hot cavern calling and inviting his tongue in a heated dance. Yunho quickly recovers to return the kiss. His mouth moves in synchronize with Jae Joong's. His is gentler and tender in comparison to the older boy's, lovingly grazing his teeth lightly on the soft lips, emitting a soft moan from the black haired beauty. Jae Joong pulls back finally, inhaling deeply to catch his breath, his cheeks coloring red faintly.

"Okay, not exactly the response I expected." Yunho says licking his lips. He then studies Jae Joong's face for awhile before continuing. "Jae.."

"You don't have to say anything Yunhoyah…" Jae Joong says interrupting Yunho. "I found the paper." Holding up the crumpled paper in Yunho's view, he chews his lower lips in anticipation as Yunho scans through the paper.

"You wrote this for me didn't you?" Jae Joong asks nervously. Yunho looks up from the paper Jae Joong is holding, a nonchalant look on his face.

"What makes you think so?" Yunho replies him with a question choosing not to answer him immediately. Yunho watches as he bites his lower lips again in frustration.

"Yunhoyah, my name is written on it after the word my love and you, you just kissed me back." Stating the obvious, Jae Joong almost wish he didn't as Yunho's lips quickly turn up into an amused smile.

"Owh." He says simply before he starts laughing hysterically bending over dramatically in attempt to calm his hysterical self. A tinge of deep blush starts creeping up Jae Joong's cheek, the urge to lift up the table and squash the laughing boy who calls himself manly but sleeps with a Bambi is so immense that Jae Joong has to hook his foot at the foot of the bed to restrain himself.

"What's so funny!" Jae Joong hisses in annoyance, stopping himself from reaching out for the coke soaked socks to stuff in is mouth instead this time. Yunho looks up from his bent over position and answers between cackles.

"First of all, Jae Joong ah, I didn't write that song, that is Justin Timberlake's new song that I copied down from the internet because I couldn't get the printer to print!" At this Jae Joong begin to blush furiously, wishing that the ground will take mercy on him and swallow the tall, laughing creature before him.

"Secondly, your name on that paper was written by you. Can't you recognize your own writing Joongie ah? That was your scrap paper I took from your room because I couldn't find any. It's not even in the same ink with the other lines…" Yunho soften the tone of his voice, almost cooing now as he notices that Jae Joong looks like he is about to cry of embarrassment. The pout adorning his lips alone could give Angelina Jolie's a run for her money.

"You don't have to be so mean." Jae Joong mumbles turning away from Yunho, his head dropping low to gaze under Yunho's study desk, blinking fiercely.

"You know I'm only mean to a person when I really like them…" Yunho replies assuringly, his hand reaches out to link Jae Joong's fingers with his. Head immediately shooting up, Jae Joong stares at Yunho with bewilderment, half disbelieving what the younger boy just uttered. Yunho smiles gently and his eyes gleams with mischief making the older boy shudder.

He leans in towards Jea Joong, their foreheads touching, "and I did kiss you back." Jae Joong smiles as Yunho leans closer whispering against his lips this time, "See, all I want you to do is be my love." Jae Joong closes his eyes as Yunho's lips touch his.

~the end~


End file.
